Hate Never Dies
by Rebbeca Tennant
Summary: Based off of the musical 'Love Never Dies' as Perry and his new family travel to Coney Island on business where the rest of the gang perform. Little do they know a Phantom is waiting for them and is willing to anything to get Perry back. PerryxDoof
1. Small Beginnings

_"That's the place you ruined you fool…"_

_Phineas looked back at the woman's tears "I d-didn't do this..! You-!"_

_"I know this is my fault to!"_

_"Mostly yours!"_

_"Phineas! …we can't change it now…whoever's fault it was…its gone now…"_

_Phineas gazed up at the night sky smoke starting to slowly fill the air dimming out the stars "I-…"_

I can't do this…

Peter fretted behind the curtain with Agent T next to him as he put a claw like paw on his shoulder "Yes you can" he smiled reassuring his panda comrade.

"There are so many people! I can't believe that the Major would expect us to go into a job where we are hidden from the public away from people's eyes and now being shoved in their faces in front of hundreds!" he slumped sighing.

"Peter you're the best out of the rest of us. We all know how much effort you put into every performance."

The panda smiled weakly "I'm just making sure it counts…"

The turtle stood beside him suddenly "Oop speak of the devil" the large man walked past his hair whiter than before a cane now staying by his side beside him a young man with flowing green hair and a thin pencil moustache of the same colour.

"Ferb, how are the numbers for tonight's performance?" the Major asked looking at his assistant engineer

"Good sir" he said pushing his reading glasses up his nose "and there is quite the hype for next week"

"Yes I hope that will be Coney Isle's greatest triumph" smiled Monogram walking over to the rest of the chorus starting to rehearse with them the Turtle and Panda staying in the wings "what's next week" Peter asked but the turtle simply shrugged

"Didn't you hear?"

"Agent P?"

Pinky walked up to them his tail wagging after a long rehearsal "He's coming back as part of the show for the opening of the new hotel our inventor built"

"Ferb built another hotel?"

"Perry's coming here?"

Peter sat down out of the way as Pinky continued "No the other inventor built this one. I don't really like it…its too weird for my tastes"

"We hardly ever see the other inventor…"

"I can't believe Agent P the best agent in the business is coming to Coney though" smiled Agent T scratching his chin "I haven't really seen him since he got laid off and that was at least 10 years ago. Why did he get laid off anyway?"

"No need for him anymore" Peter remarked staring down at the floor a little "He wasn't required at the agency anymore. That's why it kinda turned into this. T-this charade is all cos of him…" Peter walked off stage as the other two agents looked at him softly wondering what the heck just happened.

"P! T! Centre!" Monogram barked as they rushed over and joined the group

Ferb staring off into space a little and his partner noticed "Ferb? What's wrong?"

The green haired man looked at him weakly before going back to his work "Nothing sir…"

* * *

><p><em>29th August 2013<em>

_"Perry the Platypus, stop running so I can capture you!" the evil scientist hollered after the sprinting agent. Perry ran faster dodging the shots made by the -inator electric lightning bolts striking left right and centre._

_Doofenshmirtz dived under his desk shooting more bolts of lightning at the semi-aquatic mammal "get back here!"_

_Perry suddenly skidded meeting his nemesis face to face trapped "I got you now Perry the Platypus!" the doctor sneered pointing the gun right in front of the agents beak ready to fire._

_Click! ...click click click!_

_"Oh come on!" Doofenshmirtz huffed whacking the inator annoyed "work work work!" the inator suddenly shot two beams one out of one window into the tri state area and another towards a closed window which bounced off of it and went hurtling straight into Doofenshmirtz's control panel. The buttons sparked and lights flickered madly smoking and spitting. Before you could say 'curse you Perry the Platypus' the panel exploded in a large blast throwing the two of them backwards into the wall? Fire started spreading the walls of DEI making the foundation crumble around them. Walls came crashing down, all of Doofenshmirtz's electrical appliances spat sparks and made the fire grow and a huge girder fell on top of Perry's leg making the platypus scream in pain._

_"Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz heard the agent's cries and raced towards him but the fire grew large scorching the doctor's skin blocking him from his nemesis. The building kept coming down on them smoke shrouding the remaining air. Doofenshmirtz wheezed now forced to crawl rubble and bricks pushing him down "P-Perry…!"_

_The agent was now limping towards his nemesis reaching his paw out to him, the evil doctor reaching back in return "Perry…! I-…I c-can't…!" the smoke was now clouding his view but he could see the flames almost eating Doofenshmirtz alive which brought the agent to almost tears._

_His watch beeped his boss hearing the situation "Agent P you need to get out of there now or your going to get yourself killed! Go! Now!" his boss barked worried about his best agent. Perry was torn from his own life and Doofenshmirtz's his hand aching as he reached further._

_"Go…" he choked, Doofenshmirtz's voice drowning in the smoke "Perry go…!"_

_Perry's hand slowly recoiled back watching Doofenshmirtz weakly smile the fire flickering by his face making it look twisted in the light 'I'm sorry…' the agent managed to escape the burning building his fur dusty with foundation and tears streaming from his dark eyes. This wasn't supposed to happen..._

_When Perry got home he ran straight into Phineas' arms who hugged him unconventionally_

_"P-Perry? What's wrong boy? You look like you've been crying…I didn't even think platypuses could cry…"_

_Perry thought long and hard in his owner's arms, he had no more nemesis to fight no reason to hide his secret agent persona anymore he couldn't be a secret agent with no nemesis to fight…_

_He slowly stood up on Phineas' lap and put on his hat._

_"…P-…Perry…?"_

_That entire night the two spent talking and became closer that night than ever before. This time Phineas knew everything about Perry's relation to Dr D. Well almost everything._


	2. Reunion

The horn blared over the foggy waters of Manhattan the little boy looking out at them with wonderment "It's so gloomy out…"

"Gustave stay in your seat while the person driving" the boy giggled as furry little hands clasped round his waist sitting him back down.

The redhead was looking out the other window looking fed up about all of this "I don't see why I had to go…"

"But I wanted you to go" Gustave beamed "It wouldn't be the same without you and Perry together Daddy"

The said person smiled "Phineas we'll be at the hotel room soon I promise."

He didn't even reply just staring out the window as the car came to a sudden stop.

"I wonder why we stopped here" Perry asked getting out of the car holding Gustave's hand as a few figures stood in the mist

"Are you ready to begin…are you ready to get on you're about to start out on the journey of your life…"

Phineas got out of the car looking out squinting "Who's there? Show yourself!"

Three figures emerged from the mist all in vibrant costumes and dark accessories. One was a large fellow wearing abstract face paint another male who was shorter and thin wore a very tall top hat and thin gothic waistcoat that made him look like some sort of skeleton. The last of the three was a young woman with flowing black hair her dress torn at the side fashionably with dark cascading frills going down it like a black lagoons rippling waves. Her eyes suddenly lit up seeing the triangle headed man step out of the car suddenly hugging him to the ground

"W-what the-? What are you doing get off me!"

"Sorry Phineas it's just been so long!"

The dark haired girl stood up as Perry approached her smiling "Isabella…! My you have grown into a beautiful woman"

She giggled as Buford and Baljeet came out from the fog "thank you Perry you are such a gentlemen. Unlike some people" Isabella looked up at her old crush a little confused "what was up with that Phineas?"

Phineas stood up dusting himself off "well you just pushed me to the ground without a hello as if traveling here wasn't bad enough"

"O-oh alright…" Isabella backed off a little noticing the little boy talking to Buford and Baljeet.

"You look amazing…" Gustave said staring up at the large painted man

Buford smirked a little proud of himself "Well thanks it doesn't take ANY person to get this kind of build"

"Unless they like donuts" Baljeet smirked but quickly cowered as he glared at him even after 10 years still able to scare him.

"So where are you from? Where are we going?" Gustave asked entranced by these quirky looking freaks

"We're from Coney Island…a land full of magic and shadows…"

"It's a funhouse full of mirrors that reflect what's real and reality is as twisted as the mirrors reveal and the fun is finding out what the mirrors show…"

The little boy's eyes got bigger his heart thumping at the very idea of this magical place "It's all just how I dreamed…"

His shoulder was suddenly clasped by his father pulling him away from the freaks "Buford Baljeet I'd appreciate it if you didn't scare my son. Now can we please get going to the island?" Phineas snapped at them and they suddenly ran towards the mechanical coach. This unique looking coach was a large carriage pulled by a horse but the gears inside the mechanical horse which fizzed and churned made it looked like it was something you would see in a futuristic yet historical time.

"Right this way sir…"

"About time"

The family all hopped into the coach Perry holding Gustave's hand tightly showing he was just as excited as he was giving him support that he felt Phineas could never give him. He just looked out the window a shadow cast over him like a gloomy rain cloud above him constantly poured. The reunited gang made its way to their said destination where none of them knew what lay in store.


	3. Familiar

Phineas…Phineas…Phineas!

He stuttered awake blinking and yawning "m-mm w-what..?"

Perry stroked his hair gently waking him up "wake up Phin…we're here…"

Phineas stirred and lazily got out of the carriage holding Perry's hand "W-we are..?"

Perry looked back at Gustave who was just like Phineas tucked up asleep clinging to his little tail like a security blanket. Phineas smiled gently scooped him up carrying him close "He's so sweet when he's asleep…reminds me when you fell asleep around the house when I was a kid"

Perry stroked his son's hair lovingly smiling "Poor little thing's all tuckered out…"

Phineas yawned holding Perry's hand as they walked down the pier "Hotel room?"

Perry nodded standing close to him smiling warmly "Hotel room.."

Little did they know that they were being watched over head in the Isle's skull shaped tower that loomed over Coney. A dark figure stood by the socket window seeing the platypus and redhead below. They looked like they were having such fun…

"10 years…it's been 10 years…" the figure looked into the slight reflection in the window brushing his hair back a few white hairs streaking through them "So old…so long ago…"

The figure turned around sighing revealing him in the dim light his ghost like mask shining in the light over the right side of his face his eye under it darkened and broken like a broken mirror. He wore darker clothes that he was used to, his long white coat now switched for a dark cloak and waist coat his wind blown hair style kept after all these years.

"Perry you look so happy with that man…even though I waited for you…I waited so long and you've already moved on…while I've been stuck in this tower wasting my time with this amusement park!" he hit the window with his fist and sighed leaning on it solemnly "I should be happy for you…then why do I feel so empty…?"

The man held his heavy heart as he turned on a light revealing a large painting above the looming circle windows of a very familiar platypus.

"Perry the Platypus…oh my Perry…I can't believe you're so close to me once again…what am I without my nemesis?"

A few stray tears slid under his mask hanging his head stroking the teal paint of the portrait "And years come, and years go time runs dry…my broken soul can't be alive and whole 'til I see you once more…'til I see you once more…I am nothing…"

"You still are something here. Otherwise you wouldn't be here in the first place"

He turned round to see Monogram standing by the other window looking at him sternly

"What do you want? I've nearly finished the designs for the new hotel…"

"I came here to tell you our star just arrived. Of course you knew all about that wouldn't you?"

He froze a little glaring at his boss "if I did I wouldn't have cared."

"Says the person with the GIANT PORTRAIT OF HIM"

The masked man spat at Monogram growling "shut it one brow…"

Monogram glared back "Just remember why you're here and who got you here in the first place."

"Ugh here we go…"

"If it weren't for me you'd be in jail and or shunned! I was with you this decade and made you into a star! I worked so hard just to get you here. And don't you dare forget about that panda that even though you betrayed and "dumped" years ago still kept you in contact and helped you and you haven't even been to ONE of his shows"

"If you want me to work my best I don't have time to go see shows…"

"You don't concentrate on your work you just concentrate on how to capture Agent P! Those days are over. Face it. Why go running after someone who hated yo-"

"ENOUGH!" he suddenly backed Monogram hard against the wall glaring at him intensely holding his neck "I'll get your work done just as I promised…now do you have anything else to say…?"

Monogram squawked weakly in his grasp gasping as he was let go shaking his head 'no'. After he dusted himself off he went down the stairs leaving the madman to his thoughts glaring.

He stroked his mask longingly looking back at the giant portrait of his nemesis "You may have escaped from me Perry the Platypus but even you cant deny that what we shared just cant be ignored…" he smiled confidently "You will be mine Perry the Platypus!"


	4. Shadows

The angered man suddenly slammed his hand down on the table "Perry! Please stop Gustave from playing that damn piano!"

Phineas' angry words echoed in the hotel room as the piano was suddenly silenced and all could be heard now was a little boy sniffling quietly scared.

Perry gently placed Gustave into his room calming him down "Gustave angel stay in here while Daddy and I have a discussion"

Gustave smiled soothed by Perry's more tender touch as he closed the door glaring at his partner "What the hell?"

Phineas gulped down the whisky he was holding in his hand glaring back "what do you mean 'what the hell?' it was giving me a headache"

Perry tried to take the glass from him "Then maybe you should stop drinking…"

Phineas jerked it away "god I wish I hadn't given you that damn translator in the first place. All you ever do is boss me around. What happened to the good old days when you were a mindless animal?"

Perry swallowed down the lump in his throat harshly as the phone interrupted him "Hello..?"

Phineas slumped on the sofa kicking the rug on the hotel room floor as Perry talked on the phone. When he finished he looked at him lazily watching him get his hat

"What is it?"

"One of the runners of the park who calls himself 'The Phantom' wants to meet me about the show…"

"Hmpth and what am I supposed to do?"

"Look after our son"

"Yeah that'll be so hard(!)"

Perry glared at him "give me the drink. I'm not letting you drink around him."

Phineas didn't respond just glaring at him.

"Give. It."

Phineas sighed and drank the rest of it down giving Perry the empty glass "I'll watch him while you're gone…"

Perry walked out his cheeks flushed from his anger "thank you…" and left without another sound.

Phineas watched him from the window pouring himself another a drink "What an awful mistake to have come here…"

Perry walked through the dark streets of the Isle passing dead rides and attractions the only light coming from the late night bar on the boardwalk. He held his hat close "who would wanna meet this late at night in a place so deserted…?" he instantly put his guard up at that statement looking into the shadows of the park.

In the corner of the Ferris wheel however one shadow was lurking only his ghost like mask being able to be seen in the dark night. His heart skipped a beat as he noticed his friend wandering in the night the moonlight gently bouncing off of both of them made his heart pound even faster. He felt like running away but if he didn't approach now he might not ever see Perry again.

He took a deep breath and flicked a switch on his mask approaching the semi aquatic mammal his face hidden in the dark.

"I've been expecting you…"

Perry quickly turned around seeing a dark figure his voice low and alluring "You wanted to meet me…? …Phantom?"

He nodded taking Perry's hand "For a while now…come on, I'll take you somewhere a little more private so we can talk where the shadows shan't bother us…be quick though, you're already late as it is…"

Perry nodded following this stranger into the night his fur tingling unknowingly under the man's hand as if he had felt that touch somewhere before or had only dreamt it. Only once…


	5. Lair

The stairway was damask and dark, the only light source was the candle held in the mysterious man's hand his other hand was firmly holding onto Perry's. Perry didn't want to struggle just in case it aggravated him and he would lash out. He kept his eyes on his, unable to escape the dark sea blue colour of his eyes.

"_Sing once again…our strange duet…my power over you grows stronger yet…and though you turn from me to glance behind…the phantom of the opera is there inside your mind…"_

"Yeah I don't think…" Perry remarked but once his eyes met his again and his voice seemed to run in fear and he stayed silent.

The journey up was slow, silent and haunting…awkward in some ways as neither of them said nothing to each other.

"I'm sorry" the Phantom suddenly said not turning to Perry's eyes "I wanted to meet you and I felt this was the best way to do it. It's more…mysterious this way"

"You kidnapped me just to meet me?" Perry said angered by this guy's gross incompetence

"It's the only way I know how" he shrugged in reply

Perry looked at his reflection in the water, what he could see of it anyway and shivered still cold in the darkness. He suddenly felt a black cloth hit his face "Here," he put his cape around Perry's shoulders "I-if you're cold you can have that…"

Perry looked at it and then nonchalantly threw it down the winding staircase.

"…you're welcome" Phantom spat and the two of them were silent again until they reached the room above.

The room was strangely lit greens and purples streaming through the skull designed window the moon and candles giving the only natural light. Curtains were flung across some objects as if he was hiding something and the room was a mess with parchments and tools and a few other masks all in different styles in colours for different occasions. Doofenshmirtz walked over to the grand piano in the corner of the room picking up a piece of parchment notes and lyrics scrawled all over it.

"_I have brought you here…to the seat of music's throne…to this kingdom where all must pay homage to music…"_

"Do you have to talk like that? It's a little annoying"

"_you have come here…for one purpose and one alone…since the moment I first heard you sing…I have needed you with me to serve me to-"_

"Ok stop it"

"…sorry"

Perry graced his fingers across the walls looking at him "where am I…?"

"This is my lair. Where I am forced to stay because of…" he indicated his mask disgusted "y'know 'this'"

Perry looked up at him making his way towards him "w-…why do you wear that thing?"

"B-because…"

"Because why?" Perry was now gracing his hand above the mask stroking the air around it.

The Phantom grabbed onto his wrist sharply pulling it away from the mask his face stern "Because."

Perry gulped but noticed just before he turned his face away that it was a dark crimson, his cheeks all flushed. Before he could question the matter he was pulled towards a wine cup

"H-here have something to drink. J-just because I'm in isolation doesn't mean I can't be hospitable" Phantom chuckled nervously handing him the cup. That blush was still there in this 'ghost's' cheeks.

Perry sniffed the goblet and sipped it gingerly "so what do you plan to do with me? If I may ask"

The phantom drummed his fingers on the desk looking away "I-I don't know…I didn't think I'd get this far to be honest…"

"Well done (!)" he smirked

Perry was then suddenly pinned to the wall the Phantom glaring the goblet clattering on the floor "don't toy with me agent P"

There was a mix of feelings in the dark, the man in front of Perry still had that red tint in his face and he could feel it pulsing into his own. Both of their hearts could be heard and the brush of bodies together put shivers both up their spines. The phantom's face fell from anger to confusion, his eyes only half open and time stood still for them.

"…how do you know that?" Perry interjected looking into his eyes.

He let go of Perry's wrist detaching himself off him "reasons."

"What reasons are those?"

"Reasons!" he snapped clutching the goblet Perry had dropped "How's the drink…?"

As if by cue, Perry put a hand to his head feeling his legs go weak "what have you done?"

"Simple mixture of chemicals" Perry fell against the wall and he scooped him up holding him almost bridal position "upsie daisy…" he cooed almost mockingly.

Perry glared through drowsy eyes but his head fell to one side against the phantom's body "my head hurts…"

He felt the blush return to his cheeks "…sleep and everything will be clear in the morning" he carried him over to the bed behind the curtains and laid him down gently. Perry moaned softly in his drugged sleep turning his head more in the pillow. He had changed so much as the phantom stroked his cheek "oh it's been so long Perry…too long…"

The masked man sauntered silently back to his music implements and sighed longing watching his old friend sleep in the music of the night.


	6. Passion

Perry blinked awake, his head swimming and drowsy. He glanced around to see it was dark and he half forgot where he was. It couldn't still be night and this wasn't his room. Perry got out of the bed he had slept on that night stretching his muscles starting to remember the events of last night.

His finger pointed at the staircase and progressed across the room almost making a run for it before a shadow stopped him "there was a man…" his finger met a dark figure slumped over a piano littered with candles and parchments. He was lightly snoring, his mask lightly tipped on one side by the arm he was sleeping on.

Perry wandered towards him silently watching him in his slumber "who was that man in the shadows…?" he stroked the slightly tipped mask the polymer feeling soft against his fur "who's is the face in the mask?"

The phantom stirred in his sleep turning into Perry's hand nestling his head into it. Perry blushed stroking the man's face but found his fingers curling around the mask lightly peeling it off. His eyes suddenly snapped awake as the mask was torn from his face revealing what lay underneath "Perry!"

The agent stumbled backwards in pure horror and realisation gripping onto the mask tight in his grasp, tripping over his own feet onto the cave floor.

"Damn you! You little prying Pandora! You little demon!" the man scowled staring Perry straight in the eye who shut his eyes tight blocking out the truth "is this what you wanted to see? Curse you! You little demon! Now you'll never be free!" the phantom's voice had changed from a deep dark smooth voice to a crackly high voice that Perry was all too familiar with "damn you! …CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!"

Dr Heinz Doofenshmirtz held his face where his mask should've been scowling at Perry, pure hate and ultimate heart breaking sadness in his eyes. Perry's lip quivered in return his eyes wide and fear stricken, that face…the fire…what had he done…?

Doofenshmirtz ripped his hand away from his face his darkened eye still looking at his old nemesis, the scars and deformity on that side of his face twitched with his sneer. This was him at his most evil, the infection twisted as much as the man as himself.

"Doofenshmirtz…" Perry managed to say, even though it was filled with fear.

"Perry…long time; no see…"

Perry curled into a ball for safety as Doofenshmirtz bent down to Perry's height "my voice changed by the technology I used from the yodel-inator I installed it in the mask so you and the rest of them couldn't recognise my high squeaky voice…now if you don't mind?" he snatched his mask back placing it back onto his face stroking it like a security blanket

Perry placed a hand on his nemesis unchanged face caressing it with his thumb and Doofenshmirtz couldn't help but blush and lean into it like before

"…I thought you were dead…" Perry managed to say

"I'm not…" Doofenshmirtz held his hand looking in his eyes "I escaped…barely…but the timing was perfect (!) I've missed you so much…"

Perry looked down moving a little closer to him holding his hand now like an old friend.

"Perry…do you…still love me…?"  
>Perry suddenly retracted his hand and got up holding himself Doofenshmirtz standing up with him "Don't deny it! You can't! That night proved it all too well. You love me more than anything. You've missed me too. I can see it in your eyes. You remember that night all too well…don't you deny it."<p>

_23rd July 2013_

_Perry sighed longingly thinking of someone that late night. He couldn't stay away from him for even a second. He saw him even more than he saw his own owners. He even had his keys. He had been feeling this longing for a while and wasn't too sure what it was. He just felt like he needed to be with him and if he didn't he felt like neither of them could survive. Perry shook his head and finally decided to hop off Phineas' bed and snuck out into the night. _

_DEI usually shone in the moonlight whenever Perry had a night mission but tonight the moon was dark and not visible leaving the building and the city in a shroud of darkness. Perry buzzed himself in as it struck midnight and the person he was falling for suddenly stirred unable to see anything in the pitch black bedroom. _

"_Who is it? I'm trying to get my beauty sleep" he crawled out of bed and bumped into a small lump which turned out to be Perry. _

"_P-Perry?" Dr Doofenshmirtz bent down to the small creature "I-is that you..?" he felt around feeling Perry's soft yet course fur making him purr uncontrollably. This made the doctor jump. "Perry? A-are you…purring?" he did it even more this time in more controlled strokes which drove Perry insane curling into his hand. He had never shown this side of him to his nemesis. He had sometimes but usually only when he was in dire peril. Doofenshmirtz scratched under the platypus' chin and kissed him on the forehead gently taking a chance. Perry suddenly blushed the only thing visible in the night and held the doctors hand stroking it back in affection. _

_Dr D shook his head pulling away suddenly him now suddenly blushing too "N-no what are we doing? W-we can't do this I-ill get in trouble and lord knows what they do to you at the agency I can't..! I c-c-can't love you…" _

_Perry's eyes widened, he felt this too? Had they just been hiding from each other…? The doctor sat on the bed sighing looking down and Perry jumped up there with him. _

_Neither of them could see each other but they could both feel each others presence. They shyly held each other hands finding them and holding them close Perry's other hand gracing Doofenshmirtz's leg. He shyed away but gently ran a hand through Perry's fur both giving each other shivers doing this more and more getting even closer. Their bodies touched and pressed against each other as they gently laid on the bed not needing to see their eyes to know that they were looking into them. Their lips suddenly met in passion and need as they gently laid on the bed in each others arms touching a caressing each other deeply. _

"_We s-shouldn't…I-I….c-c-cant…" Doofenshmirtz thought to himself but despite his hardest efforts couldn't help but succumb to his nemesis gently touch his fur gracing in the most intimate places of his body his PJs now beside the bed. _

_His love. _

_It drove him crazy. _

_He couldn't take it. _

_He needed him…now. _

_Doofenshmirtz gripped the sheets as his now lover drove him insane, his hands coursing his body, his fur making his skin tingle, his lips making his heart pound as even he had never dreamed of it ever feeling this good. They did this over and over until light could be seen in that heated room once more. _

"And then you ran away…" Perry looked at him weakly fire in his eyes

Doofenshmirtz looked down not facing him anymore "I had to…you know why I had to…"

Perry walked up towards him and turned his head back towards him gently. He then slapped it abruptly "I thought you were dead you asshole!"

Doofenshmirtz face fell and grabbed Perry's wrist pulling him back "Come we must return. They'll be missing you I'm sure of it..."


End file.
